powerpuffgirlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Twilight
Twilight is the sixth member of the Chippuffs. She started out as a black-furred chipmunk that was exposed to Chemical X. Her ingredient is Glitter. Appearance & Personality Twilight has light skin, lavender eyes, long black hair in pigtails (held by dark purple hair bands in the new design), and black fur. She wears a light purple Powerpuff Girl dress with a black stripe in the middle, white stockings and black mary janes. Twilight is a shy chipmunk that doesn't like flying. Her soft-spoken nature and genuine kindness make her a friend of all the woodland creatures and the 'perfect sister' to the other sisters. She's so good and knowledgable with animals that she can even scold a terrifying dragon. Likes: Her sisters, her hometown, animals, toys Dislikes: Villains, crimes, people getting hurt, bullies, being the center of attention Favorite foods and Drink: Anything sweet Hated foods and drink: Anything bitter Parallel counterpart: Dusk Powers/Abilities She is skilled with laser vision but is weak with super speed and super strength. Relations with sisters Scarlett Twilight is difficult to not get along with, and Scarlett is no exception to this. Scarlett believes in Twilight almost more than science, and Twilight is just kind to everyone. Sunset Twilight and Sunset don't interact too much. There doesn't seem to be any problems between the two of the sisters, especially since when one of them needs help the other is willing to go out of her way to aid them. Brittany Twilight and Brittany are both really close to each other. Brittany responds to Twilight's ever-kind nature with a desire to protect her and make her happy. Their closeness is easily visible during their adventures, and they never fight amongst each other. Harper Twilight's weak flying skills and lack of assertiveness during everyday activities tend to bother Harper, to the point where she'll actually get annoyed with Twilight. However, they love each other very much. Twilight is always willing to help Harper, and when a job needs to be done they work together nicely. Moon Twilight and Moon are often found spending quality time together at the boutique or at the spa. Twilight's natural beauty is greatly admired by the fashion-inspired blue-eyed chipmunk and Twilight is glad to offer her assistance to help Moon's business and styles. Gallery LilacGlitter.jpg|Twilight's Ingredient. PPGZ In PPGZ, Twilight is named Tyra. She turns into "Terrific Twilight" and fights with a lavender ribbon. She uses it for hovering, grabbing, throwing, and hitting. Tyra does not like to fight, so she will rarely or not hit the target at all. Tyra has neat bangs and long hair tied in pigtails. She wears a white shirt and a purple skirt with a butterfly pattern on it. She also has on lavender boots and wears a butterfly hair clip in her hair. Tyra was pretty much a loner and people tend to make fun of her hair, as they laugh and point out that she has 'decayed hair'. Due to this, she was a lot more antisocial and is always by herself until she met the other Chippuffs Z. When she warmed up to them, she felt safe and they would often stand up for her. Category:Females Category:Colors: Purple Category:Puffs in purple Category:Raven haired characters Category:Shy characters